50 Scentern 2 One-Shots
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: xLil' Suga Babyx asked me for one-shots, and so I delivered one-shots! I'll be making 50 one-shots, maybe more if I get enough ideas! Leave any Scentern 2 one-shot requests in your reviews and I'll add them to the list! Made as requested, and also for an amazing 2012 on fanfiction! You guys are awesome! Rated T because I'm paranoid... DON'T JUDGE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Ello there, dear readers! xLil' Suga Babyx (Pop) suggested I make a series of Scentern 2 one-shots, including a mistletoe one-shot and a New Year's Eve one-shot. So to thank her for all her support, and all of you as well, and for a great 2012 of fanfiction, I decided to make a series of 50 one-shots of Scentern 2! **

**Here are all the themes, in order:  
Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Scene's Birthday, Valentine's Day, Afraid of The Dark, Intern 2's New Friend, Confessionals, Sleepover, Scene's a Poser?, Hipster Advice, April Fools!, Meme-Making with Scene and Intern 2, Nyan Cat Dies?, Intern 2 Finds His Genre, Rayna Ships Scentern 2, Scentern2MyMusic, Intern 2's Computer Breaks Down, Intern 2's Birthday, Scene Hearts Dubstep Music?, My Chemical Romance vs. Actual Romance, Summer Vacation, Scene's Summer Outfit, Adventure Time with Scene and Intern 2!, Raving With Scene and Intern 2, Intern 2 Throws A Party, Scene's Summer Camp, MyMusic Photo Album, Back to School, and any more you guys can think of!  
Let me know what you think about my ideas!**

**I apologize about the length of this Author's Note, so here's a story about Scentern 2 and mistletoe to calm the rioters.**

* * *

Mistletoe

"Merry Christmas, Intern 2ooooo!" cheered a peppy Scene as she walked into the MyMusic office building. Scene was wearing reindeer antlers with her usual outfit, except the theme was not black and neon, it was red, green, and white. Intern 2's only festive apparel was the Santa hat Idol had placed on his head against his will. "Merry Christmas, Scene," he said back, happy that his co-worker was in such a cheerful mood.

"What's wrong? Aren't you haaaaaaaaaaappy about Christmas?" she asked Intern 2. Intern 2 sighed and said, "To be honest, no, not really. For one, I have no friends to spend the holidays with. For another, my parents are back in New York so I can't talk to them. And finally, I don't have any girlfriend to kiss under the mistletoe. So yeah, I'm not fond of Christmas. Or Valentine's Day, really."

Scene made a pouting face and her mood began to dampen. "Oh... I'm sorry..." Intern 2 immediately regretted ruining Scene's day. "No, it's fine. You don't have to be sad just because I don't have anyone to spend the holidays with." Scene said, "Well, neither do I... my parents are dead, all the boys I've ever known don't like me, and my friends are all at home and probably spending time with their families."

Intern 2 felt compassionate towards the teenager, and said, "Well, I suppose if you don't have anyone, and I don't have anyone, you could spend Christmas with me at my house? We could eat dinner, and watch Christmas movies..." Scene smiled. "Sure! That'd be nice!" As the two tried to set up the plan, Idol walked through the hall towards their desk.

"Well, hi there!" Idol said, cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!" The two smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Idol," at the same time. Idol said, "Don't mind me, I'm just decorating the building for Christmas!" She was holding a box full of tinsel and holly. "Oh, that's suuuuuuuuuper!" Scene exclaimed, smiling. Idol said, "Well, since I'm in such a good mood, why don't you help me decorate?"

Scene squealed with delight and said, "Suuuuuuuuure! Ooh, I'm so excited! The office is going to look totally super-fantastic-amazingly-nyan-cat-eriffic!" Scene jumped from her chair and ran towards the box of ornaments and decorations. Intern 2 smiled and said, "I'm going to go talk to Hip-Hop or Metal. Have fun, you two!" He waved and Scene waved back, happily.

Once the two knew he was gone, Scene said, in a demanding tone to Idol, "Place some mistletoe over our desk. I want a kiss from Intern 2!" Idol gasped in delight. "That's the Christmas spirit!" she said, smiling. "Here," Idol said, handing Scene some mistletoe and a roll of clear tape. "Put it on the wall and use this tape." Scene squealed and stood on her tip-toes to reach a spot on the wall where Intern 2 would obviously see it.

"Good spot, Scene!" Idol said, praising her for her placement of the mistletoe. "Now let's decorate the whole office!" The two went around spreading tinsel, wreaths, mistletoe, holly, and ornaments around the entire building, leaving not a single spot missed. Techno and Dubstep even chipped in by letting Idol and Scene borrow their red and green glitter for raves.

Right before work was over, Scene sat down at her half of the desk she and Intern 2 shared, as if she hadn't noticed the mistletoe above her. Intern 2 came back to his desk, seemingly not noticing the mistletoe either. "Hi, Scene. So, are you ready to go to my house for Christmas dinner?" Scene nodded and then looked up, trying to act as convincingly as possible.

"Wha-!? Who put that there?" she asked, pointing to the mistletoe that Intern 2 was now sitting under with Scene. "Must've been Idol when I wasn't looking! I told her not to hang any mistletoe!" Intern 2 looked up to where Scene was pointing and said, "Well, I guess we have to comply with the mistletoe's demands..." On the outside, he kept calm. On the inside, he was as energetic as Scene would be if Fall Out Boy reunited.

Scene said, "You really think we have to?" Intern 2 nodded. "Yeah, otherwise, Scrooge and the ghosts of Christmases past, present, and future will haunt us." Intern 2 knew that Scene hadn't read A Christmas Carol, so his story to her seemed to be true. "Oh no! Well, then we better kiss!" Scene wasn't genuinely worried. She had, in fact, read A Christmas Carol.

Scene was the first to lean in for the kiss, and Intern 2 progressed steadily afterwards. When their lips met, Scene wanted to explode with joy. So did Idol, who was standing right behind them in anticipation of the event. She also invited everyone else around the office, and they all surrounded Scene and Intern 2 as they fulfilled the mistletoe's purpose.

The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, which was the longest 10 seconds had ever felt to Scene or Intern 2. When they pulled away and opened their eyes, everyone around the office cheered with delight. Techno and Dubstep even kissed, and Indie gave Intern 2 a thumbs-up. Metal and Hip-Hop smiled, and Idol had apparently taken photos of the two.

"So gonna update the Scentern 2 Twitter page!" she said, running with her phone to send the picture to all of the Scentern 2 followers. Scene giggled and Intern 2 smiled. Then, Intern 2 said, "So, should we go spend Christmas together?" Scene nodded and said, "This made up for all the Christmases I've never had, and spending this one with you will make up for all of the other Christmases I ever will miss."

Intern 2 hugged her tightly and said, "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about being alone on Christmas again."

* * *

**A-ha! Success! Mistletoe DOWN! 1 done, 49 more to go! Leave any one-shot ideas in your reviews, and I will definitely add them to the list! You guys are amazing! I had a TON of fun writing this for you guys and I hope you have a TON of fun reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Ello there, dear readers! Welcome to the second Scentern 2 one-shot in this 50 chapter series! **

**Here are all the themes, in order:  
New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Scene's Birthday, Valentine's Day, Afraid of The Dark, Intern 2's New Friend, Confessionals, Sleepover, Scene's a Poser?, Hipster Advice, April Fools!, Meme-Making with Scene and Intern 2, Nyan Cat Dies?, Intern 2 Finds His Genre, Rayna Ships Scentern 2, Scentern2MyMusic, Scene's Prom, Intern 2's Computer Breaks Down, Intern 2's Birthday, Scene Hearts Dubstep Music?, My Chemical Romance vs. Actual Romance, Summer Vacation, Adventure Time with Scene and Intern 2!, Raving With Scene and Intern 2, Intern 2 Throws A Party, Scene's Summer Camp, MyMusic Photo Album, MyMusic Beach Day (as suggested by xLil' Suga Babyx), Back to School, Childhood Memories (as suggested by Annabeth Everdeen), Nyan Dress (as suggested by xLil' Suga Babyx), Spin the Bottle?, and any more you guys can think of!  
Let me know what you think about my ideas!**

**So far we have completed 1/50, and we have came up with 32 ideas! (including Mistletoe, which has been completed)**

**(NOTE TO xLil' Suga Babyx: I decided not to do the baby idea, because it doesn't seem like a very Scene and Intern 2 thing to do. Maybe later. And I'll save the other idea for one of the last ones. ;) )**

* * *

New Year's Eve

"MyMusic New Year's party tonight at 10:00 p.m.! Don't be late, everyone!" The whole MyMusic office groaned, the loudest groan coming from Intern 2. Every time Idol threw a company party, Intern 2 would always be the one level-headed person who either got into a fist-fight unwillingly or had to drive every drunken person home afterwards, of course, with the exception of Scene. Idol walked through the building and toward Intern 2 and Scene's shared desk. Intern 2 said, "I'll come, but only if alcohol is out of the question." Scene startled Intern 2 by exclaiming, "Same here! Alcohol is baaaaaaaaaad!" Idol said, "Silly interns, everyone knows a New Year's Eve party isn't complete without booze!"

Intern 2 folded his arms across his chest. "Then count me out. I'm always the person getting punched around or the personal driver for all of the drunk people at your parties. I'm not going to do it anymore." Scene immediately exclaimed, "Then I'm not going to be there either! Alcohol is bad bad bad!" Apparently, everyone else around the office heard Scene and Intern 2 protesting the presence of booze at the party, and everyone ran to RSVP to Scene and Intern 2's party. They both began to exclaim, "But we're not throwing a party!" but everyone else was already depending on them to throw a party against Idol. The only MyMusic staffers showing up to Idol's party now were Idol and Indie.

"Fine!" Idol yelled, angrily. "Have fun at Scentern 2's party!" Scene and Intern 2 began to protest the party once again, but Idol scoffed and walked away furiously before they could explain that they weren't throwing any party. The two looked at each other, and Scene said, "I don't understand why we're not going to throw a party, Intern 2oooooooo... everyone's counting on us! We might as well!" Intern 2 sighed, not wanting to rain on Scene's Mayday Parade. "I guess we're throwing a party then," Intern 2 said. Scene yelped with glee and hugged Intern 2 tightly. "Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" she exclaimed. "We're gonna make the most awesome party team ever!"

Scene and Intern 2 spent what seemed like forever on the decorations, and no booze was offered. Instead, they had punch. They decided to throw the party at Intern 2's house, and when they were done, the whole house was covered in glitter, sparkle, and even a huge 2013 sign made by Scene out of glitter and cardboard (and not to mention an insane amount of duct tape and glue). When everyone finally got there, they were impressed. "Idol's party doesn't have this much awesome glitter!" exclaimed Techno, who had visited Idol's party earlier on and wasn't impressed. She and Dubstep had brought mixes with all sorts of different music to celebrate the New Year.

For 2 hours, everyone danced and talked, then, finally, they began the countdown. Techno then reminded everyone about the tradition. Everyone was supposed to kiss someone near them at midnight. "I think she only said that to get to kiss Dubstep," Intern 2 whispered into Scene's ear. Of course, since he was close enough to actually do that, that meant that the two would have to lock lips. They both looked at each other and said, "Oh... no..." Then, Metal began to exclaim, "30 seconds to midmight!" Everyone ran around the room, looking for someone to kiss. Of course, this meant that Metal and Tina would kiss, Techno and Dubstep would kiss, Hip-Hop and... Rayna? Metal pulled Rayna away before Hip-Hop could even get any ideas.

And then that left Scene and Intern 2. They stared at each other in horror, and both of them were waiting in horror for the countdown. "10!" everyone else began to yell. Intern 2 said, "I don't see why this is such a big deal, we should just kiss and get it over with." Scene sighed and said, "Fine," just as everyone had gotten to "4!". "3!" They grabbed each other and looked around. Everyone else was also prepared. "2!" Scene took a deep breath and said, "Okay, it's almost tiiiiiiiiiiiime!" "1!" The two were shaking at the mere thought of the next second. Their thoughts raced through their heads, and both of them just wanted to get it over with. "Happy New Year!"

Then, finally, the two locked lips. The kiss lasted longer than anyone could have possibly predicted. At first, it was awkward, with both of them looking around at everyone else, and not willing to admit that they were enjoying it. After the 5 second point, Intern 2 closed his eyes, willingly admitting that he was entranced by the kiss. Finally, Scene closed her eyes, too. She was finally ready to admit to liking the situation in which she was in. She wanted to smile, a smile she had never thought about when chasing after Indie. And she was so ecstatic that she had finally found someone who she felt better with than she ever would with Indie, that she grabbed Intern 2 tighter, and pulled him even deeper into the kiss. He was surprised at first.

'This year was going to be the best one yet,' they both thought, as they pulled away and hugged tightly.

* * *

**A-ha! Success! New Year's Eve DOWN! 2 done, 48 more to go! Leave any one-shot ideas in your reviews, and I will definitely add them to the list! You guys are amazing! I had a TON of fun writing this for you guys and I hope you have a TON of fun reading it!**


End file.
